Bodhi the Blob
Bodhi is a blob animatronic (in other words, a robotic slime), and one of the two main characters of Several Nights at Fierce's along with Michael the Minion. In Several Nights at Fierce's 4: Endurance, he is known as "Blackrods". Appearance Several Nights at Fierce's: Infection (Normal) Bodhi's normal appearance is shown here. His suit is little more than a cubic head with two big black eyes on it. This means a lot of his endoskeleton is shown. His endoskeleton head is located on four metallic cubes which connect at a "base". Four wheels come out of his "base". Several Nights at Fierce's 2: Remaking (Figurine) Bodhi's other main appearance is seen here. This form is often known as "Fedora Bodhi", since he wears a black fedora. Most of his endoskeleton has been fused with its head, which means the endoskeleton is a lot less visible; you can only see the wheels now, and even then they're pretty hidden. Several Nights at Fierce's 4: Endurance (Broken) Bodhi's "broken" appearance is seen in this game. It is important to note that this Bodhi is NOT the original one. He looks identical to his Normal appearance, except he is rusty and he has no suit head. His endoskeleton eyes glow. Several Nights at Fierce's 4: Endurance (Withered) Bodhi, or rather Blackrods, is a withered version of Bodhi. This one is the true Bodhi, and is, along with Gilgamesh from the same game, the most withered animatronic yet. His endoskeleton head is gone, leaving only the AI chip and the eyes. He is extremely rusty. His right eye from his point of view is rusty. His fedora is gone through its remains stay on Blackrods; he is probably a withered form of Figurine Bodhi. Behaviour Several Nights at Fierce's: Infection Bodhi is a pretty slow animatronic, however, he is also sneaky. He can easily be repelled off with the smoke tank. He starts in the Playroom and activates on the first night. He often enters the two vents in the location. Several Nights at Fierce's 2: Remaking Bodhi plays mostly the same role in this game, beign slow and sneaky, beign starting on the same night in the same location, etc. However, since the Smoke Machine mechanic is gone, you must close the door on him when he's close. He can also be stunned for one second by the taser. Bodhi is pretty smart, often having multiple alternate routes. Several Nights at Fierce's 4: Endurance (Bodhi) Bodhi once again has a similar role, beign the slow animatronic that activates on Night 1, but he starts in a backroom as he has been replaced. He is a tracker, so turning off the lights will stop him. Otherwise, he will find you; he always knows your current location, unlike the others who stay in one part of the map or, rarely, look in the wrong room. Several Nights at Fierce's 4: Endurance (Blackrods) Blackrods is slow, but he activates on Night 5. He will attack you if there are other animatronics in the room you're in, unless one of these animatronics is Gilgamesh. Otherwise he will not attack you. Trivia *Bodhi is his creator's favorite animatronic made by himself. *Bodhi has two "main" appearances: his Normal form and his Figurine form. Category:Males Category:Male Animatronics Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Poisonshot's Pages